


Sleeves

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" [Chrobin fluff drabble to ring in the new year.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some great fanarts on tumblr. This is really just a little drabble I wrote in the car. Also posted on my FFN account.

Robin purses her mouth, her lips eclosed around the end of her pen. The maps of northern Regna Ferox are a bit of a mystery to her, and she's wondering just how much colder it could get than the frigid weather she's experienced in the country's south.

She shivers suddenly, and remembers that even in the Ylissean palace it can get chilly during the winter, especially since she's sitting near the window. Robin moves to rise from her chair, but a pair of arms wraps around her torso and Chrom rests his head on her shoulder.

"Cold?" her husband asks.

She melts a little into his embrace. "Not anymore."

"It's getting late."

"Mmm. Flavia asked for some advice on dealing with bandits on the northern tip of Ferox. I don't know why she needs me when she's more familiar with the area, though."

"It's always good to have an extra pair of eyes. You know how she only trusts Basilio as far as she can throw him."

Robin laughs. "That's not the right idiom. She can throw him pretty far. Hm?" She frowns and pokes at Chrom's right arm. "...Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?"

"What?" Chrom pulls away and Robin stands. The Exalt frowns, more like a pout, and his eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"You're wearing two sleeves!" She pinches the offending bit of clothing on his right arm and lifts his limb like it's a piece of spoiled meat. "This is wrong!"

He laughs but lets her continue to scrutinize his sleeve. "Hey, I get cold just like everyone else."

"I thought you were immune to it," she mutters, then starts rolling up his sleeve. When she can't get the bit of garment to go past his bicep, she grabs the neck of his shirt and pulls at it.

"Hey!" Chrom grabs her hand to stop her. "What're you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have the Brand. You could be an impostor!"

He chuckles, and before she can continue assaulting him, he puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer. "You could've just asked me to take off my shirt."

A blush spreads across Robin's face. "Don't you just rip the right sleeve off your shirts anyways?"

"Not all of them!"


End file.
